


Ride With Me

by benicemurphy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends being annoying, M/M, Model Shiro (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Rimming, Service Top Shiro (Voltron), Sex Shop, Strangers to Lovers, Underwear Kink, Unsafe Motorcycle Driving, men's lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benicemurphy/pseuds/benicemurphy
Summary: “It’smysex life, Lance. If anyone gets to choose who I fuck, it’s me. And I say this guy.” He thrusts the package into the air for emphasis, making sure his friends get a long, hard look, feeling victorious.The feeling doesn’t last nearly long enough. As he stands with his prize in hand, he watches each of his friends’ eyes widen one by one at something behind him. Keith swallows, lowering the package and hugging it to his chest. Then the snickering starts, and if he thought he had won this argument twenty seconds ago, he’s rethinking that assessment now.He turns, slowly, dreading what he’ll find, and is utterly unprepared when there, right before his eyes, is the very same boyish grin from the photo.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 445





	Ride With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VividMayu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividMayu/gifts).



> This was written for Hawke, who requested I pick up [this tweet](https://twitter.com/benicemurph/status/1310742455537541120?s=20) and make it into a fic. <3 Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy it!

“Oooh, this is… exotic,” Hunk says. He’s holding up what looks like a straight jacket crossed with chainmail.

Across the room, Pidge is admiring a wall covered in more butt plugs than Keith has ever felt the need to see. “What’s even the point of these?” she asks.

Matt claps a hand on her shoulder and steers her somewhere else, not that anywhere is really safe. “It makes me happy that you don’t know,” he answers. “But nobody here is going to answer that for you.” He shoots Lance a dirty look. “ _Nobody._ ”

Lance puts up his hands in a defensive gesture. “Don’t look at me! I’ve never used one of those things in my life, and I don’t plan on it.”

Keith makes eye contact with Hunk, and they both roll their eyes. “We get it, Lance. You’re straight.”

“Aww, don’t pick on poor Lance,” Matt says. “It’s not his fault he’s the way he is.”

“What about this?” Hunk asks, changing the subject before Lance can start screeching in public. Again. He brings it over for Keith to inspect, as if Keith is actually going to buy anything. “It’s nice.”

“It’s lace,” Keith says. “Do I look like a guy who wears lace?”

Hunk shrugs. “I mean, I’ve never seen you in lingerie, but you’re pretty in a guy way so like, maybe?”

“The boys will love it,” Matt adds. “Trust me.” He shoots Keith a playful wink that makes his face heat so fast he’s afraid steam might actually come out of his ears.

The area he’s been staring at for the last five minutes has a bunch of boxed products: briefs in several colors and styles, vibrators, prostate stimulators, anal beads, fuzzy handcuffs, silk ropes, and more. “There won’t be any boys because there _are_ no boys,” Keith says.

“Not _yet_ ,” Matt argues. “You just haven’t met the right person.”

Keith rolls his eyes for what feels like the fiftieth time. “No matter how many times you force me to have this conversation, I’m not joining a dating app. I’m not going on any blind dates, I’m not meeting any of your random friends at the bar, I don’t think it’s interesting that your cousin also likes space, and I am _not_ going to any community-sponsored singles events.”

Muffled giggles to his left catch Keith’s attention. Hunk and Pidge are huddled together looking at something that he can’t see, and he’s not sure he wants to. “Whatever it is, forget it,” he says. It doesn’t discourage their giggling at all.

“Keith, let’s get serious.” Coming from Lance, Keith is sure whatever he’s about to say will be anything _but_ serious. “You need a man. Really. You need to get some. For all of us.”

“I can _get some_ any time I want. Have you considered maybe I don’t need or want to _get some_?”

“Literally no,” Lance says. “We’re in a sex shop. If you weren’t interested, you wouldn’t be here.”

Keith tries, really tries, not to grind his teeth. His dentist keeps yelling at him for it. “We’re here because I lost a bet and you _made me_ come here.”

Pidge, apparently done giggling over whatever it was, says, “Not to agree with Lance, but you could seriously use some good-old-fashioned stress relief.” She waggles her eyebrows at him, eerily reminiscent of her brother, who does the same after shooting her a disapproving look. Keith sends back his most vicious glare, which apparently does nothing, as his friends continue to look at him with their stupid faces.

“You know what? Fine. I’ll go out with one guy.”

“I GET TO PICK!” Lance immediately screeches, which—

“ _No_.”

He hasn’t even finished sputtering indignantly before Matt and Pidge both have their phones pulled up, no doubt scouring the most eligible bachelors on literally every dating site.

“Oh, I know a nice guy,” Hunk says. “Though, I think he might actually be dating someone…” He puts his finger to his chin and contemplates his friend’s relationship, and Keith just shakes his head.

“Nope. I said _one_ guy. I didn’t say you guys could choose.”

Everyone stops to glare at him with open hostility. Ah, comfortable territory.

Keith pulls a pack of tight men’s underwear off the display. They’re cute, he guesses — black with a heart-shaped hole cut out of the back — but that’s not why he chose them.

“Him,” he says, pointing at the box. The model on the package is literally the most attractive man Keith has ever seen in his entire life. Not only does he have an absolutely perfect ass — a perfect _everything_ — he couples it with white hair and a boyish grin, making it hard to pin down his exact age, though no matter how old he is, he’s fucking gorgeous.

Hunk understands first, and Keith manages to keep a straight face when Hunk rolls his lips between his teeth and turns to stare at the wall again so as not to give away his laughter.

Matt and Pidge are next, rolling their eyes and setting forth on their bull-headed mission to find this guy, whoever he is, because they’re both sore losers, especially Pidge.

Lance, however, stands there with his jaw hanging slack for an embarrassingly long time before he catches on to what Keith is doing. Finally, though, he saunters over and snatches the package from Keith’s hand. “No way, huh uh,” he proclaims, wagging his finger around and endangering merchandise with his bony elbows. “Not fair! That’s cheating. Veto on Keith choosing. Veto! Veto!”

“Lance, you need to stop screaming ‘veto,’” Hunk says. “When has that ever worked?”

“You guys are just _fine_ with this? With this _blatant_ cheat?”

“It’s not cheating!” Keith says. “It’s _my_ sex life, Lance. If anyone gets to choose who I fuck, it’s me. And I say this guy.” He thrusts the package into the air for emphasis, making sure his friends get a long, hard look, feeling victorious.

The feeling doesn’t last nearly long enough. As he stands with his prize in hand, he watches each of his friends’ eyes widen one by one at something behind him. Keith swallows, lowering the package and hugging it to his chest. Then the snickering starts, and if he thought he had won this argument twenty seconds ago, he’s rethinking that assessment now.

He turns, slowly, dreading what he’ll find, and is utterly unprepared when there, right before his eyes, is the very same boyish grin from the photo.

The man gives him a long once-over that feels a little like foreplay with the intensity with which he meets Keith’s eyes after, and then, as Keith’s soul readies itself to float away from his body, says, “Alright. I’m in.”

It’s a blur from there. Most of his time spent talking to the guy (Shiro, apparently) is drowned out by the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears. He’s absolutely certain that he’s bright red from the tips of his ears down to his ankles, but thankfully most of that is covered by his less-than-fashionable skinny jeans and t-shirt.

Still, somehow, he manages to come out with a phone number _and_ a date, although “date” is a very generous term for what can only be described as a planned booty call.

“Oh my god,” he wheezes as his friends stuff him back into the car, still clutching the underwear package with Shiro’s bare ass plastered on it.

“Soak it in, buddy,” Matt says, clapping him too hard on the back. “You did good.”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“You stood there and looked pretty. Not many people can pull that off with such aplomb, my friend.”

“ _Aplomb?_ I didn’t _do anything—_ ”

“Shut up and accept your fate,” Pidge says. Now that the game is over, she’s no longer invested in the conversation, piping in only to deliver the occasional scathing remark.

“Thanks,” Keith says weakly. He gazes forlornly at his phone. As he’s staring at it, a new message comes through.

_Breathe, pretty boy. I need you to make it to tonight ;)_

Over his shoulder, Matt cackles.

“Lemme see!” Lance screams, reaching back from where he’s sat in the passenger seat of the car. “Gimme!”

Keith’s reflexes are too slow at the moment to stop Matt from taking his phone and turning it to show Lance. Lance immediately breaks into a spirited and dramatic gagging act. It’s irritating enough to bring Keith back to his senses, and he snatches his phone back and bares his teeth at the moron pretending to throw up on Hunk’s lap.

“I don’t know why I hang out with you,” he says.

Nobody, including Lance, tries to justify it; they just let it go, aware that no matter how big Keith’s bark, he’s not the type to turn his back on friendships.

_Tonight_.

Somehow, the afternoon has gone from stupid fun with his dumb friends to having a “date” with the actual sexiest man alive.

“Guys,” he says, “what am I gonna wear?”

“Preferably nothing,” Pidge says, just as Lance says, “It’s my time to shine!”

Keith sighs heavily. He’s starting to get a headache right in the middle of his forehead. “Lance, you are not dressing me. Hunk, take him home.” Hunk salutes in the rear-view mirror over Lance’s protests. Keith is eternally grateful. “Pidge, I cannot show up to dinner naked. That’s not helpful.”

“Who said anything about dinner?”

“How about these?” Keith looks over at Matt, who’s holding up the (stolen?) underwear. “Look, they’re even your size.”

Keith feels his face heat up again. “You don’t know my size.”

Matt raises an unamused eyebrow. “Keith. Buddy. Look at me. Look at you. We’re the same size.”

“Right.” Keith accepts the box back and considers it. “…Should I?”

“Yes,” the whole car says in unison.

Keith takes another deep breath and lets it out. “Okay then.” Now that he’s wrapped his head around this new development, he can face it like he does any other challenge: head on.

___________________

Can it still be considered a date if it starts at 10:30?

For some reason, that’s all Keith’s brain can come up with as he watches Shiro’s (very sexy) sleek black motorcycle pull up to his apartment building. He’s obviously come straight from work, because he’s wearing the same thing he was wearing earlier, and he’d mentioned that the store closes at 10, which would leave him very little time to close up, go home and change, and still have time for their… date.

“Hey,” Shiro says, easy as anything. He pulls the helmet off to reveal his hair, which looks silver in the moonlight, lightly tousled by the friction.

“Nice bike,” Keith blurts.

Shiro grins, and Keith’s knees go a little weak. “Thanks! She’s my pride and joy. I’ve put more money into building and maintaining her than was probably wise, but.” He shrugs. “She’s worth it.”

“You built this yourself?” Keith asks, amazed. “From the bottom up?”

“Yep!” Shiro is obviously proud of himself, and for some reason, that confidence coupled with the knowledge that he not only _drives_ a motorcycle but also _builds them_ makes him even sexier. “Want a ride?”

Keith doesn’t waste any time accepting. Shiro pulls an extra helmet from the seat compartment and hands it over. “Buckle up and hold on tight,” he says. “I go fast.”

No sooner has Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s impossibly tiny waist than Shiro is speeding out of the parking lot and onto the main road. He starts off reasonably slowly, weaving through traffic until he finds the exit to the highway, which is when he guns it.

The bike takes off like a shot down the mostly-empty road.

Keith feels the bottom drop out of his stomach, like being at the top of a rollercoaster and plummeting downward, only better because he’s plastered to Shiro’s back rather than strapped to a plastic chair. It’s cold at this speed, but it’s exhilarating. The hair peeking out below his helmet whips in the wind. It’s _loud_.

“Hold on!” Shiro yells, only barely audible above the roar of the wind. Keith does, wrapping his arms even tighter around Shiro’s waist, and Shiro nudges the bike ahead even faster.

Keith can’t help but let out a loud “ _Whoop!_ ” as his pulse sky-rockets. In front of him, Shiro laughs loudly and fully.

The scenery is completely blurred as they shoot past it. What they’re doing is definitely dangerous; there’s no doubt about that. But It’s so _fun_ , and it feels like Shiro has complete control, whether it’s rational for Keith to feel that way or not.

Blood pulses through his veins. He can’t remember the last time he felt so alive. He squeezes Shiro around the middle, terrified but in the best way, and Shiro responds by revving the engine and lifting the front of the bike into a wheelie. It should feel like certain death — at this speed, it basically is — but instead, all Keith feels is unbearably aroused.

The wheel hits the ground again just a second later. The bike doesn’t even wobble.

Keith is completely hard in his pants and pressed fully against Shiro’s back. Shiro _must_ feel it.

They start to slow as they approach another exit, which Shiro takes. When they reach the end of the ramp, Shiro comes to a complete stop and pushes up the visor on his helmet.

“So, where to?” Shiro asks.

“What, you didn’t plan our date?” Keith responds, only half-serious.

“I had a plan,” Shiro says. “I was planning on stopping by the best diner in town and getting a bunch of great food to take down to the lake, where we could have a nice conversation under the moonlight followed by, if it all went well, my apartment and a bottle of champagne.”

“But?”

“But…” Shiro wiggles his ass against Keith’s hard cock, making it clear that he’s very much aware of the situation. “Maybe you’re more interested in the apartment and the champagne first, and we could order something later if you’re hungry.”

“I’ve always appreciated spontaneity,” Keith says by way of answer. Shiro turns his head enough for Keith to see half of his crooked smile before he flips his visor back down and kicks the bike back into gear.

The ride to Shiro’s apartment is like foreplay. Shiro keeps speeding up and slowing down, weaving through traffic, pressing back against Keith when he can and stroking his finger along Keith’s thigh at red lights. It’s fucking erotic. It’s the most erotic ride Keith has ever had. 

For now.

The elevator ride up to Shiro’s apartment is an exercise in patience. Keith has never had much of that. When the doors open, he follows Shiro all the way to the end of the hall (of course) and then has to wait for Shiro to unlock the door. It’s torture.

They’re barely inside before Keith finds himself pressed between a wall and a rock-hard body. It startles a breathless laugh out of him— it’s not often he lets someone get the jump on him.

Then there are lips against his, and he stops thinking about anything at all.

Shiro’s lips are plush and a little cold from the ride. Every kiss zips through Keith like an electric shock.

The kiss deepens, and at the first brush of Shiro’s tongue against his, Keith loses any semblance of self-control he had left and uses Shiro’s shoulders to lift himself up and wrap his legs around Shiro’s waist. Shiro reacts perfectly, gripping Keith’s thighs and pressing him totally against the wall so that there’s no space left between them.

“God, you’re sexy,” Shiro breathes against his neck. “I saw you when you came in and had to stop myself from hitting on you.”

Keith tries to respond, but his breath catches every time Shiro nips and sucks at his pulse point.

“Been waiting all day to get my hands on you. Hoping you were serious. Dreaming about what I want to do with you.”

Keith’s cock throbs in his pants. “What— What are you gonna do?” he asks between breaths and gasps.

“You want me to tell you, or you want me to just do it?”

“ _Do it_.”

Shiro plants both of his hands firmly on Keith’s ass and lifts. Keith tightens his grip around Shiro’s shoulders and pulls him back into another heated kiss. They hit a couple of walls on the way to Shiro’s bedroom, but soon he feels himself fall back onto a plush bed.

“I was promised champagne,” he teases, and Shiro just grins and presses him down into the mattress.

“I could stop,” he says. “Grab a couple of glasses and a bottle of champagne and treat you like a gentleman.”

“Don’t you dare,” Keith breathes.

Shiro’s big hands set to work unbuttoning Keith’s shirt. It’s a painfully slow process made bearable by the press of Shiro’s lips against every newly-uncovered inch of Keith’s skin. When he reaches the end, he pushes the shirt aside, sliding it off of Keith’s shoulders to reveal his bare torso.

“Pretty,” Shiro says, stroking one finger down the length of his sternum. He rubs both hands up Keith’s flanks, stopping when he reaches Keith’s nipples, where he uses his thumbs to stroke them both at the same time.

Keith can’t stop the keening sound that forces its way out of him, but it only seems to spur Shiro on. He leans down and, to Keith’s shock, licks into his belly button. It’s not a familiar sensation by any means, but it jolts directly to his cock, and he feels himself buck up against Shiro in search of friction.

Shiro’s grin against his stomach makes him feel dizzy. He does it again, and again, and each time feels like being jolted by an electric shock.

Somehow, Shiro manages to undo Keith’s pants without Keith noticing, because the next thing he knows, Shiro’s mouth is moving away from his belly button and over his throbbing cock. When he sinks all the way to the hilt in one fell swoop, Keith gurgles out a wholly undignified moan. His fingers find Shiro’s hair and rest there, bobbing up and down in time with Shiro as his capable tongue swirls around his shaft, licks up the underside, and teases at the tip.

“Shiro,” Keith groans. “Fuck.”

Shiro responds with a pleased hum that sends vibrations all the way up his cock.

“ _Unh_ — Shiro— if you keep doing that—”

He’s cut off from finishing his sentence when Shiro reaches down to fondle his balls right as he takes a long, hard suck on Keith’s cock. Keith’s head slams back against the bed with the force of his orgasm. It comes on so suddenly it shocks him, and he can’t stop himself from moaning.

Shiro sucks him until he’s reaching down and tangling his fingers in Shiro’s hair to pull him off. Keith lets himself collapse, exhausted and panting as he lets himself come down from the high.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he sighs, emphatically. “Who the fuck taught you how to do that?”

Shiro just laughs and shrugs him off. “There’s more where that came from if you can make it to round two.”

Keith peeks one eye open at him. “You doubt my abilities?”

Shiro’s grin is sharp. “Doubt you? Never.”

“You don’t know me,” Keith teases. “Maybe you _should_ doubt me.”

“Nah. I have a feeling you’re going to be an adventure.”

Keith’s heart stutters in his chest. He’s been called a lot of things, but _adventure_ isn’t one of them.

Shiro comes to lie beside Keith and pulls Keith into his arms. “Champagne while we wait?”

“We won’t need to wait that long,” Keith says, already feeling himself harden again. “Not when you look like that.”

Shiro is still completely dressed but somehow obnoxiously sexy despite it. His long bangs are mussed from Keith’s hands in his hair, and he’s sporting a pretty blush and self-satisfied smile. Keith is dying to see what he has going on underneath those clothes; he got a pretty nice preview during the ride, but now his fingers are itching to feel Shiro’s tight body skin-to-skin.

Once the idea is in his mind, he wastes no time acting on it. He pushes his hands under Shiro’s shirt and all but manhandles it off of him. Shiro laughs but lets him do it, and helps when Keith’s fingers can’t get the button on his pants undone quickly enough.

As soon as Shiro’s cock is free, long and thick and beautiful, Keith is ready to go again. Shiro is the perfect model for men’s lingerie: He’s tall, ripped as _fuck_ , and has a package that other men would kill for. Keith almost feels inadequate wearing the same product.

Shiro finishes removing his pants so that he’s lying there buck naked, and all Keith can do is look at him and drool. He is an absolute god.

The first ride was great, but the next one is going to be _so_ much better.

Keith’s own pants are still around his hips, and Shiro must be tired of waiting while Keith’s brain kicks back into gear, so he takes the cuffs of Keith’s pants and _yanks_ them off of his legs in one fluid motion. It knocks the air out of Keith, but he’s harder than ever, loving the feeling of being with someone who is as into him as he is into them.

Shiro climbs over him and rests a hand against his hip, toying with the elastic waistband of his underwear as he leaves soft kisses on Keith’s neck and jaw.

“You’re driving me crazy,” Shiro whispers. “You look like a dream. Perfect.”

Keith’s breathing stutters at the attention. “That’s you.”

“Mm.” Shiro shakes his head. “Definitely you. You wear these so much better than I do.” He snaps the band, making Keith gasp at the sting of elastic hitting his skin.

“You’re a _model_ ,” Keith insists, not sure why he’s arguing when the world’s most perfect man is complimenting him. “You’re a fucking _god_ , Shiro. These were made for you.”

Shiro just shakes his head. “You’re so fucking stubborn.” He cuts off any further protest with a hungry kiss. Keith lets himself sink into it. The feeling of Shiro pressing him down into the mattress with his big, hard body is so good, so goddamn carnal—

“The panties are staying on,” Shiro says, then flips Keith over onto his stomach.

He presses two sweet kisses to Keith’s asscheeks, worshipping him in a way Keith has never experienced before. It’s almost dizzying how fully he has Shiro’s attention.

Then he parts Keith’s cheeks and licks over his hole, and Keith is reduced to wordless babble.

It’s fucking incredible. It’s wet and hot, Shiro’s breaths puffing over him as he eats Keith’s ass with vigor, and all Keith can do is squirm and clutch the sheets like a lifeline while Shiro absolutely _ruins_ him for anyone else ever again.

After what might be a few minutes or an hour — it doesn’t matter to Keith’s sex-addled brain — Shiro’s tongue retreats, and Keith hears the cap to the lube click open. Shiro settles over him, bracketing him with his arms on either side of Keith and pushing his legs wide with his knees at the same time.

“You ready?” Shiro breathes against his ear, sending chills up and down Keith’s spine.

“ _Yes_ , god yes,” Keith all but moans. He should be embarrassed by how easy he is for this man he’s just met, but fuck if Shiro hasn’t reduced him to a puddle of Keith soup.

Shiro’s cock glides inside him easily, but torturously slowly. Keith wants to tell him to hurry up, to just fucking _raw_ him, but he can’t get any words out around his panting, anticipation too high while Shiro’s dick fills him all the way up.

He feels Shiro brush aside some of the sweaty hair on the nape of his neck and kiss him in the vacated space. It feels so sweet, like he really _likes_ Keith, like he even _knows_ Keith. It’s completely out of place, but it’s so good it makes his own cock throb and threaten to spill. Keith makes some kind of noise, and that in turn makes Shiro breathe in a shuddering gasp, and then Shiro is pulling out and sinking back inside, faster than last time but still unfairly slowly.

“Come on,” Keith manages. “Fuck me, Shiro.”

Shiro makes another aborted sound. “Yeah?” He pulls out just a little and thrusts back in. It’s not the rough treatment Keith is craving, but it’s _good_.

So good and such a fucking tease.

“Come _on_.” It’s not a whine. He’s— he’s not whining, he’s _imploring_.

Shiro has the nerve to laugh, and it’s so low and rough and sexy that Keith can’t even be mad; he’s just more turned on than he’s ever been in his life, and he needs to get wrecked immediately.

“I swear to god,” he gasps as Shiro repeats the motion again, “if you don’t fuck me like you mean it _right now_ , I’ll turn you over and do it myself.”

Shiro freezes.

It’s a couple of long seconds before Shiro says, “Well?”

That sneaky son of a bitch.

Keith summons all of the strength he can muster, which is a feat considering his limbs are made of goo and lust, and then pushes back as he rolls over, forcing Shiro onto his back. He climbs on top of Shiro, and Shiro doesn’t miss a beat, settling his hands on Keith’s hips. Keith wastes no time sinking onto Shiro’s substantial cock.

He makes a point of lifting himself up and dropping back down with as much force as possible. It pushes a wheeze out of Shiro, and Keith feels his fingers tighten around his hips. The metal hand squeezes a little too tightly. Keith hopes it bruises.

On the next thrust, Shiro helps lift him higher and slams him back down again, and _yes, shit_ , this is what he’s been waiting for.

“Again,” he instructs, and Shiro obeys.

The pace is absolutely brutal. Keith’s cock is straining in his panties, but he doesn’t dare take it out, putting on display the way it bounces with every thrust. He knows he looks good like this; the fact that Shiro’s eyes are glued to him confirms it.

Shiro amps it up for several more thrusts until he’s squeezing Keith’s hips again and groaning as his cum fills Keith’s insides. He catches his breath for just a few seconds, then starts thrusting again with his still-hard cock. It’s punishing now, purposeful, and as Keith lets himself be impaled on the best dick he’s ever had, he feels his second orgasm break, and he’s coming in long shocks of pleasure all over the inside and out the top of his brand new panties.

Shiro helps him down gently and slips his cock — softening but no less impressive now that Keith knows what it can do — out of Keith as he rolls Keith to the side. Keith lets himself close his eyes and soak in the afterglow of the best sex of his life. Shiro trails his fingers across Keith’s skin and doesn’t push. The silence sits for a while, until Shiro starts pressing soft kisses to Keith’s chest and shoulder.

“Pretty,” Shiro whispers. “All of you.”

Keith doesn’t answer, a little overwhelmed by the sex and the boy who tells him how gorgeous he is and how quickly this all happened.

“Anything I can do for you? Do you need anything?”

“I’ll take that champagne now,” Keith says, eyes still closed. “To celebrate a job well done.”

Shiro huffs an exhausted-sounding laugh beside him. “You deserve it.” One hand creeps up around the soaked band of his panties. “That was a hell of a show.” His fingertip brushes the head of Keith’s oversensitive cock, and Keith shudders.

“Keep it up and I’ll expect a round three.”

“Mm,” Shiro hums, interest apparent in his tone. “You’re so sexy,” he nearly purrs. “How am I supposed to let you go in the morning?”

Keith opens one eye and turns his gaze on Shiro. “Morning, hm?”

After everything they’ve done tonight, it’s amazing that Shiro blushes at such an innocuous question.

“If you’d like to stay,” he hastens to say. “I’d love it if you would. We haven’t eaten yet. I was thinking we could order in, maybe get to know each other?”

Keith’s heart performs a series of impressive somersaults. He turns to meet Shiro’s gaze fully. “You want to get to know me?”

There’s a beat of silence in which Keith just watches Shiro, trying to read him, trying to figure out what it is Shiro could possibly need to know about Keith besides how good he is in bed.

“Well, yeah,” Shiro says, a little bewildered. “You seem… interesting.”

“Interesting,” Keith echoes.

Shiro nods. “You’re obviously _very_ sexy. But you seem, I dunno, fun.”

“ _Fun._ ”

“Yeah,” Shiro laughs. “Fun. Interesting. Has nobody ever told you that before?”

It’s too embarrassing to say, _No, actually, people don’t usually find me fun or interesting_ , but his silence must speak for him, because Keith watches as Shiro’s face does something complicated when he doesn’t answer.

“I want to get to know you,” Shiro says again with more conviction. “And I’d like it if you’d stay tonight and let me buy you dinner, and maybe breakfast in the morning, if you’re interested.”

“I’m interested,” Keith says, and although it’s a tentative thing, he does mean it. Shiro is hot, of course, but he’s also smart and funny and sweet, and even if Keith isn’t normally the type to get attached, he’s also not normally the type to be chased, and he thinks maybe those two things kind of go together.

When Shiro smiles, it feels safe. Shiro’s smile doesn’t feel like the lie that most boys tell. His whole being feels warm and welcoming, and even if they got off to an… unconventional start, it feels like maybe, just maybe, this could be the start of something.

“Good,” Shiro says. “Do you like sushi? I know a great place that’s open late.”

Keith smiles too, a slow, small thing. “I love sushi.”

Shiro leans forward to catch him in a lingering kiss. “I’ll get a little of everything.” He gets up to go order, leaving Keith with a perfect view of his glorious ass on the way out of the bedroom.

“And champagne!” Keith calls after him.

Shiro laughs, but a few seconds later, Keith hears the unmistakable _pop_ of a bottle being uncorked. He grins to himself then and lets himself lie back against the plush bed.

This whole thing feels like a crazy dream, but if that’s the case, Keith is going to get everything he can out of it before he wakes up.

And if it’s not, well— his friends might have been right about the whole _getting laid_ thing.


End file.
